The Adventures of Marcy Goldman
by Spyrorocks389
Summary: Join 11-year old Marcy Goldman as she lives through life...with cartoon and video game characters! The result of her mom's experiment gone wrong.


**Hi! So, this event is partially based on something I'm going to be doing, minus the fantasy characters. Enjoy!**

I can't believe this! Me and my choir group are going to _Aladdin_! My mom said I had to bring some 'extended' members of our family, who just happen to come from other dimensions. I sit down on the bus next to my best friend, Daisy, and Pearl. That's right. _The_ Pearl. The Pearl from Steven Universe. And that's what I meant from other dimensions. She's fidgeting a lot. She's never really been on a bus before. Across from us, Steven is jamming out to music on his headphones, and Garnet is sitting there, being awesome, with Amethyst sitting between them, eating chips. In front of us, Flynn, Cali, and Hugo are sitting next to each other, with Hugo reading, and Flynn flirting with Cali-and failing.

"So, Cali, wanna sit together, maybe share a popcorn? Maybe our fingers will tap?" He says slyly, slipping her hand into his. Cali rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, no thanks." She replies. Hugo peers over his book, shakes his head, and goes back to his book. The Powerpuff Girls are sitting next to each other behind us, with Bubbles eating chocolate, Blossom spouting random facts about Arabia, and Buttercup playing video games. Characters from _My Little Pony_ are sitting all bunched together, like sardines in a tin can. Discord is next to Fluttershy, Fluttershy to Rainbow, Rainbow to Pinkie, Pinkie to Twilight, Twilight to Spike, and the others are shifting spots. Discord is constantly stretching his neck, and talking.

"So, are you excited. I'm excited. But I guess that's understandable." He babbles in my ear.

"I am pretty excited. But will you calm down? You're freaking people out." I tell him. Pearl keeps looking around, still as jittery as ever.

"Calm down, Pearl. It's not that bad." Steven reassures her. He's a sweet kid, and he loves the Gems to bits. Daisy peers behind her, and I join her.

"So, you three girls excited?" She asks. Bubbles looks up at us, sucking chocolate off her hand, which, admittedly, is distractingly adorable. I wonder if she knows it? She probably does. All three girls nod at the same time. It's cute how they're really all in synch.

"I can't wait to see everything!" Bubbles says in that adorable little voice of hers. Rarity nods.

"Yes, fashion in the big city _will_ be fascinating." She says. Some of the girls on the bus are nodding. Rarity loves anything to do with fashion. Amethyst rolls her eyes.

"Yeah, whatever, Rare. I just want the food!" She shouts. Rarity huffs and tuns around. Amethyst sticks out her tounge at Rarity's turned back. The bus started, and we were off. As soon as we started off, Hugo moaned.

"I don't feel well..." He moans. Right before grabbing a plastic bag, and throwing up. I never knew Hugo got car sick. Until now. Cali groans. Tessa, who is sitting in the fifth row, gags. Gloria, the meanest girl in school, looks over at us.

"And, of course, the freak girl brings the barfer." She sneers. Garnet looks over at her, and growls.

"She's not a freak." Garnet says simply. And that's how our trip starts.

We get there around 11am. As I get off, Daisy and Pearl besides me, our teacher begins talking.

"Ok, so we stick with the buddy system, and we'll head down to the theater..." Mr. Granger begins. As he's talking, I see Amethyst sneaking behind my teacher. She makes goofy faces, bunny ears, and morphs into him and imitates him. Eventually, my teacher notices her, and glares at her. After a few moments, Amethyst notices the stare she's getting, and she turns back, and walks back tot the group. When my teacher finishes, he notices Twilight. She has a preschool safety rope, with Spike and the Powerpuff Girls on it.

"Ok, everypony, hold on to the safety rope so we don't get separated." Twilight explains. Buttercup rolls her eyes.

"Really, Twilight? I want to fit in, and the preschool safety rope isn't helping." She mutters.

We had lots of fun beforehand. Flynn, Amethyst, Buttercup, and Discord had a ketchup war (Pearl, Hugo, and Twilight got caught in the crossfire. They got cleaned up by Fluttershy), Rarity went shopping (We came out with at least twelve bags), Daisy and I got ice cream with Steven and Pinkie Pie (Pinkie balanced a spoon on her nose), and the Powerpuff Girls chased pigeons with Flynn (Flynn nearly got mauled). But, at last, we get to the theater.

While we wait in line, Rainbow Dash is flying around, accidentally smacking people with her tail.

"Are we at the front yet?" She asks. Twilight shakes her head no. Rainbow groans. Tessa is jumping up and down with excitement.

"I'm so happy! I can't wait much longer!" She squeals. Pinkie nods.

"I know! I'm so nervicited!" Pinkie shrieks. Daisy looks at me.

"Are they always like this?" She asks.

"Yep." I reply. Just then, this cute boy named David walks up to me. I blush.

"So, Marcy, I hear we're sitting together." He says. I nod, afraid to say anything. Just then, Gloria shoves David aside.

"Too bad you have to sit with the freak. You could sit with some real nice stuff." She says ,winking at him. I glare at her. Buttercup flies in, and stands in front of me.

"She's nice. Unlike you, meanie." She says. Gloria seems disgusted. She then struts off. I then notice Fluttershy standing next to us.

"Um, I don't want to interrupt, but we're next." She says. I nod at her, then turn around.

As we sit down, I feel a rush of adrenaline. This is where I'm most comfortable. Next to me, David sits down, along with Daisy. A few seats away from us, Amethyst struggles to see past Discord.

"Ugh, I can't see in front of him!" She shouts. The show is about to begin, and Daisy gets comfy, as do I. Amethyst then turns into a bird, and lands on top of Garnet, who is sitting next to her, apart from my teacher. She the turns back, and grabs her snack bag. She doesn't need food, but she likes eating anyway.

"Wow, this is a cool plan!" Bubbles says as the first scene begins. Blossom nods.

"Yeah, it's even better than the book!" She comments. Throughout the first half of the play, Amethyst makes random comments. Like these;

"Hey, genie dude! Do you know Tinker Bell?!"

"Ha! That's funny!"

"Hey, where's the monkey?"

"Go, Aladdin, go!"

"Hey, where's the bird?! Hey, dude, you're supposed to be a bird! Wanna cracker?!"

"I'll rub the lamp!"

Besides that, the first part is pretty good. Pearl is shocked.

"What?! There were no genies in Ancient Arabia! This is an incorrect way to represent they're country!" She shrieked.

"It's not supposed to represent Ancient Arabia, Pearl." I explain. Garnet nods.

"It's a play, Pearl. They can change stuff." She says simply. Flynn then stretches, and wraps his arm around Cali. She yanks away, and goes back to her snack. Tessa grins.

"Wow, this is so fun!" She whispers excitedly. I nod. I reach for the popcorn, and feel David's hand. We glance at each other, and blush. We lean in closer, and I love it. Until, Amethyst leans in, and scares the life out of us.

"David and Marcy! Sittin' in a tree! K-I-S-S-I-N-mpmf!" She shouts, before Mr. Grangler covers her mouth. At intermission, Pinkie nudges me.

"Hey, Marcy Marc. Can I get more snacks please?" She asks. I nod, and she trots off to get more snacks.

 **Pinkie's POV**

As I got to the snacks, I hum the tune to "Never had a friend like me". That genie guy was _so_ funny! As I giggle about it, I get my candy. I trot around for a bit, trying to remember where the balcony was.

"Ok, where are you balcony?" I ask myself. I trot down a hallway, and onto a floor. As I look for the seats, something rises. I glance in front of myself. I see the rows of seats. And the balcony. One thing I knew for sure

 _This isn't the balcony._

 **Marcy's POV**

I gape at the stage. How did Pinkie get on stage? David glances at me, a look of confusion on his face. Gloria snickers behind us. Twilight hoof plants herself.

"Oh, Pinkie." She moans. Twilight uses her magic to levitate Pinkie Pie back to her seat. She then calls out to the actors to continue the show. After that, not much happens. Except for a few things (Ex; Rainbow flying around the stage, Discord copying the Magic Carpet scene with Fluttershy, Tessa cheering Genie on, Steven singing along to "Prince Ali", Amethyst shapeshifting into a monkey and joining the cast, etc). After the play is over, we get on the bus, and hesd home. All in all, it is a good trip.

I just hope Pinke doesn't get lost again!


End file.
